


(Не)тонкости психологии

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Sempikru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Сомнительное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: Роше думает, что со всем справится, но не справляется. У Йорвета многовековой опыт и думы о потраченном !Наследии эльфов!, но это не спасает его от эрекции.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Original male character/Vernon Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	(Не)тонкости психологии

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - crossdressing
> 
> Бета jagressive, обитает тут:  
> [АОЗ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagressive)  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/2540990)  
> 

В углу шатра Синих Полосок аккуратно пристроилась бордель-маман. Сами Полоски сидели полукругом в ожидании нового приказа командира. В свою очередь, их командир, Вернон Роше, не торопился. Раскурил трубку, глубоко затянулся и только после этого прервал затянувшееся молчание.

— Да ебаные пидорасы.

Некий барон Казимир выкупил половину борделя мадам Розы и, под видом похода к проституткам, устраивал собрания заговорщиков. Работа Полосок была нехитрой: подкрасться, убить и бонусом — вернуть мадам Розе ее дело, ставшее после покупки крайне убыточным из-за контингента.

Ну, как работа Полосок, для таких случаев всегда отряжали Бьянку. А что ей, бабе, в борделе сделается? Соблазнила, ножом ткнула, убежала. 

А тут, по словам мадам Розы, выходила оказия — барон-то, барон, нет чтобы нежные женские прелести мять, как нормальный мужик. Пидорас! И ладно бы, обложился тощими пацанами, ничего тяжелее хера в жизни не поднимавшими, так ему подавай крепких мужиков, каким только в поле пахать.

— Чтобы и в зад дать, и в морду, — уточнила мадам Роза. — Наш барон сам боец, с ним врукопашную никто не справится. Вот и вкусы у него, так сказать...

Само собой, Бьянка под это описание категорически не подходила.

Роше внимательно посмотрел отряд. И кого из них, уродов, нарядить в бабьи тряпки и отправить прямиком в эту голубую яму?

— Тринадцатый, — выдохнул он вместе с дымом.

— При всем уважении, командир, — строго, по-военному отрапортовал Тринадцатый, — иди нахуй.

— Ты у меня сейчас сам знаешь куда пойдешь?! — Роше стукнул по столу кулаком, и Тринадцатый стушевался.

Нехер тут субординацию нарушать. Хороший командир должен держать со своими подчиненными дистанцию.

— Ладно, Силас?

А еще хороший командир должен к своим подчиненным прислушиваться. Силас съежился и замотал головой.

— Попизди мне тут еще. Давай, как нормальный мужик, вошел, убил, вышел.

Силас вытаращился на него большими испуганными глазами, но ничего не ответил.

— При всем уважении, милсдарь, — привлекла к себе внимание мадам Роза. — самый красивый тут именно вы.

От неожиданного комплимента Фенн крякнул в кулак, еще половина отряда сделала вид, что прочищает горло, а Роше неправильно затянулся и закашлялся. Бьянка заботливо похлопала его по спине и отошла, когда он посмотрел на бордель-маман покрасневшими от кашля глазами.

— Ну пиздец, а я, может, не слишком артистичный.

— Ох, дорогуша, поверь маме, в борделе важнее, что твои аппетитные формы видны даже под одеждой.

Фенн не сдержался и заржал, заткнувшись только после подзатыльника Тринадцатого.

Роше тяжело вздохнул.

Нет, он, конечно, рос с видами на голые сиськи и всю эту бордельную жизнь видел изнутри, но в том-то и дело, что это осталось там, в прошлой жизни, о которой он старался не вспоминать. И не думать. Вообще нахуй стереть из памяти. И как задание в борделе поможет этому? Но кого тогда отправить? Тем более, это все ради безопасности короля! За такое не стыдно и жопу подставить.

Ладно, точно. Это все ради безопасности короля, за такое не стыдно и жопу подставить.

— Ебаные пидорасы.

Точнее, пидорас. Ебаный пидорас барон Казимир с его ебаной любовью к ебаным пидорасам.

— Тебе помочь, командир? — предложила Бьянка, но Роше отказался.

Что он, не разберётся, как в борделе работать?

— Сам справлюсь.

Не дурак же. Зайдет, осмотрится, а там разберется по ситуации.

И все же помочь вызвалась мадам Роза.

— Хотя бы с внешним видом, дорогуша! — как легко она перешла с милсдаря на дорогушу!

Роше хотел послать ее к чертовой бабушке, но одумался. Если не она, то кто ему за шмотками сбегает? Гогочущие, как гуси, Полоски?

— Только распизди кому, сожгу твой бордель вместе с тобой, — пригрозил он на всякий случай.

— Помилуй, дорогуша, все что происходит в борделе — остается в борделе.

Первым делом Роше отослал отряд погулять где-нибудь в лесу и на тракте, чтобы они ловили разбегающихся заговорщиков и даже не надеялись увидеть его в таком… вообще не видели в ближайшее время, в общем. Вторым делом мадам Роза засунула Роше в ванну, а третьим — вызвала двух девиц, с чьей помощью начисто выбрила его. Нет, он понимал, что так надо, но мадам явно перестаралась.

— Дорогуша, привстань и развернись, — скомандовали ему, когда он решил уже, что все.

Ноги, руки, лобок, подмышки, грудь, ему сбрили даже три несчастные волосины на больших пальцах, будто бы кто-то вообще собирался их разглядывать.

— Так, на щель мы не договаривались. Не будет же он…

— Откуда ты знаешь, дорогуша?

— Да потому что я убью его первым!

— Какой уверенный. Ты что думаешь, просто так войдешь, достанешь ножик и порежешь его?

Честно говоря, Роше так и собирался — красиво одеться, подойти и убить. Да, план такой себе, херовенький, но Роше планировал, что детали станут ясны при исполнении. Это же бордель! Главное, чтобы его товарищи-заговорщики ничего не заподозрили, а все остальное — мелочи.

— А ну вставай давай! Если я не верну свой бордель только потому, что ты где-то себе мех не побрил, знаешь, как я разозлюсь? — гаркнула мадам Роза у него над ухом, и девочки пугливо вжали головы в плечи.

Совсем как его Полоски во время выволочек.

Роше и сам вздрогнул, припомнив бордель-маман своей матушки. Мадам Хельга всегда была щедра на пиздюли, особенно в плохом расположении духа. Маленький Вернон, тощий полуголодный пацан, постоянно получал от нее на орехи, и ее крепкие кулаки тоже хотелось забыть и никогда не вспоминать.

Конечно, вряд ли его, взрослого, такого большого и сильного, станут бить, но Роше послушался. Ладно, в чем-то она была права, если что-то пойдет не так — а Роше искренне надеялся, что у него все получится с первого раза — нужно себя обезопасить и не вызвать подозрений. Ну и, постарался он себя убедить, это для поддержания авторитета мадам Розы.

— Вот умничка, — она сразу подобрела, стоило ему встать в ванной и опереться о бортик руками. — Раздвинь ножки, не бойся, ничего нового мы там не увидим.

Прежде чем “раздвинуть ножки” Роше сердито на нее зыркнул. Не нравилась ему эта фамильярность. Он не ее проститутка. И не дорогуша. И не умничка, блядь.

После ему подбирали одежду.

— Вы их хоть постирали?

— Чтобы ты ушел от нас без подарка на память?

— Знаете, а ведь можно дать вам в руки кинжал и вызвать барона на разговор. Вы, конечно, не выживете, но корона вашего подвига не забудет, — Роше намекнул зарвавшейся мадам об альтернативах.

К небольшому повышению его самооценки — подействовало сразу. Мадам Роза расплылась в улыбке и заверила, что все новое, а что не новое, то на всякий случай прокипятили.

— Ну не знаю, — предложенный наряд казался по-шлюшьи вульгарным, но смущало Роше другое. — Мама говорила что сиськи надо прятать, а соблазнять животом.

Затянутый потуже корсет мог подчеркнуть талию, но едва доходил до груди и оставлял слишком много пространства. Да и где тут спрятать оружие? Белый воротник на всю шею ненамного спасал положение, тем более, что руки все равно оставались голыми. В таком наряде хорошо выглядела спина, но смотреть затылком Роше еще не научился.

Пышные шорты придавали бедрам объема, но где в них пронести нож и не порезаться самому? О чулках и говорить нечего — ноги скрывались до шорт и опять же, голой оставалась половина торса.

— Так ты из наших, что ли? — вопрос мадам Розы застал Роше врасплох.

Ой, блядь, вот же дурак. На кой хер ему сейчас вспомнилась мамаша с ее советами? Ему должно быть похуй на то, во что его оденут!

— Нет, девочки, вы посмотрите на него! — мадам Роза осуждающе покачала головой. — Мы тут нежничаем, будто он принц зерриканский, а у него опыта побольше нашего, значит.

— Нету у меня опыта, — возмутился Роше.

Не занимался он такими вещами, когда рос.

— Ты хоть что-то умеешь или так, только хлеб проедал?

— Ничего я не проедал! Я вышибалой работал!

— С такими-то бедрами? Дорогуша, да такую задницу только гладить и шлепать! А теперь доверься маме, она все сделает, — мадам Роза собрала вещи и всучила их одной из своих девок, — Принеси-ка мне шмотье Веснушки, то черное. Хотя стой, чулки оставь. И принеси масло. Мила, подготовь дальнюю комнату.

— Вообще-то я тут командир, — попытался напомнить Роше, но его прервали.

— Ты с маслом справишься сам или тебе помочь? — вопрос ему задали с нажимом, снова напомнив строгую мадам Хельгу.

— Женщина, ты в своем уме? Какое масло?! — Роше в ужасе уставился на мадам Розу. — Я с ним ебаться не собираюсь!

— Дорогуша, ты думаешь, наш барон поднимется ради одной проститутки? Ты придешь после него, он переключится на тебя, а что делают дальше? Думаешь, в гвинт играют? Закричишь "именем короля, не еби меня"?

— Да бл…

Нет, конечно нет. Наверное, ему и правда стоило послушать Бьянку, потому как другого плана у Роше не было.

Одежда Веснушки подходила больше. Черный слегка застиранный коротенький жилет оголял пупок и открывал ключицы. Белый воротник не цеплял взгляд и дополнял образ. Чулки смотрелись немного лишними, но с приглушенным светом ламп этого могли не заметить, да и чем больше одежды, тем уверенней чувствовал себя Роше. Он разве что напрочь отказался надевать шорты — побрезговал, несмотря на все крики мадам Розы.

— Веснушка помер еще весной, мы все уже постирали!

— А что же тогда новеньким не отдали? Не буду я их на голую жопу надевать!

— Нет, вы посмотрите на него, — мадам Роза опять завела любимую песню. — Не жопа, а сокровище прямо, вон, как трясется за нее!

— Сама свои чахоточные штаны носи, я это не надену!

Наконец ей надоело и она, оставив перед Роше масло и найденные черные женские трусы на завязках по бокам, пригрозила, что если ей не вернут бордель, потому что кто-то испугался, она сама выебет весь отряд.

Растягивать себя было неприятно. Анус то и дело поджимался и мешал пальцам, а внутренности сводило от отвращения — не собирался же он позволить предателю присунуть себе перед смертью? 

Однако, когда он вошёл в комнату, опасения мадам Розы стали понятны. Херов извращенец сидел в окружении целой кучи подушек. Он их со всей этой блядовальни собирал?! Да Роше, любовно предупрежденный бордель-маман о “плане”, пока найдет, в какой из них кинжал, его не только выебут, он там и родить успеет!

Барон жестом подозвал к себе, и Роше не сразу догадался сесть на подставленное колено.

— Это особенный подарок от нашей матушки, — объяснил один из двух крепких мужиков с глубины кровати.

Роше посмотрел на них и чуть не сплюнул. Здоровые кони, им бы мечи в руки и на передовую, отдавать долг родине, а они на хуях скачут, позорище.

Наверное, один из них заметил выражение лица Роше, потому как быстро поднял уголки своих губ пальцами и кивнул на барона. Затем ткнул на одну из подушек. Значит, кинжал положили сюда?

— Особенный, значит? И как же тебя зовут, подарочек? — барон погладил вмиг закаменевший живот Роше. — Какой ты крепкий.

— Вер… Вернон, — Роше запнулся, когда пальцы барона сжали его бедро. — ...милсдарь, — торопливо добавил он после того, как конь позади скривился и погрозил кулаком.

В этот бордель выбирали по охуевшести? А то охуевшие все — от маман до проституток. Ничего, после того как все закончится, он им всем покажет.

— Оставьте нас, — приказал барон, и кони слезли с кровати, напоследок еще раз показав на подушку с кинжалом.

Роше не мог дотянуться до нее, даже если бы вжался в барона и потянулся изо всех сил. Еще подальше положили, уроды. Барон заставил оседлать свои колени, облапал по-хозяйски за задницу, потрогал за член, ущипнул за сосок под жилетом. Роше чуть не вывернуло, когда барон, со словами “пора распаковывать подарки”, дернул завязки на трусах.

Блядь, его сейчас выебут. Точно выебут. Как хорошо, что он не пожалел на себя масла. Нет, нихуя не хорошо, его выебут и порвут на две части. Ладно, не порвут, но приятного будет мало.

— Ты так дрожишь, маленький, — Роше чуть не завыл от приглушенного шепота прямо себе в ухо.

Маленький? Вернон, сука, Роше, маленький?! Он вцепился в плечи барона, потому как не знал, куда девать руки. Хотелось превратить его мерзкую рожу в кровавое месиво, но барон, как и говорила мадам Роза, оказался крепким, а Роше из его положения никак не мог размахнуться посильней.

Блядь, вот будет история — Синие Полоски похерили задание, потому что Роше обосрался и запаниковал. Кстати, а может и правда обосраться? Как мужики говорят, что не хотят секса? Дорогой, я не могу, у меня эти дни, я пережрал бобовой похлебки? Тихо, Роше! Соберись! Задание!

— Это мой первый раз, господин, — стало трудно дышать.

Роше сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но это не помогло. Он очень не хотел здесь находиться. Не мог расслабиться и с трудом держался, чтобы не оттолкнуть этого урода. Легкие сдавило. Охренеть, Вернон Роше испугался чужого члена. Стоило убить барона хотя бы затем, чтобы он никому не мог рассказать об этом.

— Ооо! — вопреки жалкой надежде о том, что с ним не захотят возиться, барон воодушевился. — Действительно особенный подарок! Не бойся, малыш, я буду осторожен.

Малыш, сука?! Да в штанах у тебя малыш, хуила!

Роше даже попытался улыбнуться, но по судорогам лица понял, что нихрена у него не выходит. Проклятый урод все не хотел положить его на кровать, чтобы Роше мог дотянуться до оружия. А может, так задушить?

— Малыш, мне неприятно, — барон несильно, но предостерегающе оттянул его за яйца, стоило Роше сжать руки на мощной шее.

Пришлось отпустить. Деваться было некуда.

— Простите, милсдарь, я очень нервничаю. Может, если бы мы могли лечь… и я… и вы бы… — Роше не вслушивался в то, что несет, честно пытался изобразить испуг.

Догадывался, что получалось херово — испуганный маленький “малыш” и паникующий злобный Роше не слишком походили друг на друга.

Пиздец, он же нормальный мужик, а должен херней такой заниматься. Если Бьянка каждый раз проходила через это, то ей стоило поднять жалованье втрое. Нет, вдвое, а то втрое — казна треснет.

— Но ты так хорошо смотришься у меня на коленях. А теперь потрогай его, не стесняйся, — барон взял его за руку, да так нежно, будто бы они под венец шли, не иначе.

А потом, блядь, испортил всю эту сраную романтику, ткнувшись ему в ладонь своим хером. Роше тихонько замычал и заткнулся. Зажмурился, чтобы попробовать немного успокоиться и перестать так часто дышать. У него начинала кружиться голова, а тело от волнения зачесалось. Барон рассмеялся. 

— Ты такой мил… а ты еще кто?! — за спиной Роше послышался звук спущенной тетивы, а в следующую секунду в глазницу барона прилетела стрела.

Он завалился на кровать, и Роше не сразу понял, что барон мертв. А когда до него дошло, тело отреагировало быстрее головы — подалось назад, отчего Роше упал на пол. Руки тоже жили своей жизнью и сами по себе начали отряхивать его от чужих прикосновений. Блядь, эти руки трогали чужой хер! Надо срочно вытереть о ковер!

Только после этого Роше вспомнил, что стрела не его и сам он не один. Надо было хотя бы повернуться к своему спасителю. Поблагодарить там, попросить хоть кусок простыни, а то злосчастные трусы так и остались лежать грустной тряпочкой на коленях барона.

И лучше бы он дал барону себя выебать, потому как увидеть позади себя Йорвета — остроухого сукина сына, которого не благодарить надо, а вешать за его длинные уши… в общем, лучше бы он дал барону себя выебать.

И главное, молчал, сука одноглазая. Хоть бы привет сказал или это излюбленное dhoine, нет, таращился своим глазом, будто в душу, блядь, смотрел. Роше открыл было рот, чтобы спросить какого, собственно, хуя он тут забыл, но вместо вопроса послышался некрасивый всхлип. Пришлось рот спешно прикрывать. И на всякий случай зажимать рукой, чтобы опять не опозориться. Хотя, так, наверное, выглядело еще хуже — мало того, что сидит с голым задом и в чулках, так еще и зажимается, как в первый раз. А, так он у него сейчас как раз чуть и не случился.

Но все равно! Это же Йорвет! Перед ним нельзя показывать слабости! И вообще его надо убить. Их всех надо убить, что барона, что Йорвета, что мадам Розу с ее планами, что этих коней-проституток, всех убить нахер, отрезать языки и повесить, чтобы никто не мог рассказать о том, что здесь произошло.

— Dh’oine, — позвал Йорвет, и Роше покосился в его сторону.

Что он вообще здесь делал? Специально пришел поглумиться?

— Съеби, — прошипел он и дернулся, стоило Йорвету сделать к нему шаг. — Не подходи!

Ушастая скотина не послушалась, конечно же. Ну да, какой теперь Роше “заклятый враг”? Так, недоразумение.

— Свали, блядь.

Йорвет подошел почти вплотную и присел перед ним на корточки. Роше снова не совладал с дыханием — задышал часто-часто и закрыл лицо руками. Похуй. Тут нет Йорвета. Тут никого нет, Роше один и никто его не видит.

— Dh’oine, ты тупой? — спросил Йорвет, а затем Роше почувствовал, как его обнимают. — Поплачь еще.

— Иди нахуй, — пробубнил Роше.

Его так крепко прижали, что все йорветовы заклепки и трофейные гербы поверженных отрядов впились в голую кожу. Роше поерзал, но Йорвет не отпустил, только позволил принять удобную позу. Заботливый какой, блядь. Главное, даже ни разу не попытался убить, просто держал, будто бы специально пришел именно помочь.

Самое херовое, что помогало. Роше почувствовал, как стало легче дышать. И больше не хотелось кричать без остановки.

— Иди нахуй, — повторил он и обнял Йорвета за шею.

Не нужна ему никакая жалость! Ничего не случилось!

— Это ты туда чуть не пошел, — фыркнул Йорвет и отчего-то все стало совсем просто.

Йорвет и не жалел, вроде.

— Ты какого хера тут здесь? — и слова вернулись, вот она, сила дружбы, блядь, и объятий.

— Твой отряд бы еще громче говорил, а то не все в лесу услышали. Мы даже забились — правда ли грозный Вернон Роше в борделе косит под шлюху или нет. Кажется, я победил — нет здесь никакого грозного Вернона Роше.

— Ты с ветки долбанулся?

А вот это было обидно. Неужто он совсем херово выглядит? Раз так, то где все шуточки и издевательства? Ну же, Йорвет может больше! Или все таки жалеет?

Роше уперся пятками в пол и попытался отстраниться, но Йорвет плюхнулся на задницу и тоже уперся, чтобы не выпустить его. Еще и на колени посадил, охуеть. Может пора брать деньги за то, что его на колени сажают?

— Да не дергайся, dh’oine.

— Что мне еще не делать? Отпусти, блядь, — вот и самообладание вернулось.

Йорвет недовольно зашипел, когда его ударили по голове, и они опять начали бороться. Роше верил, что победит, до тех пор, пока не понял, что если они сейчас разойдутся, то он будет сверкать голым задом перед Йорветом, и эта мысль в конце концов, свела на нет все его усилия — снова пришлось сесть к Йорвету на колени.

— Отпусти уже, я успокоился, — Роше тяжело вздохнул и подтянул к себе ноги. 

Тот недоверчиво поглядел на него, а после медленно кивнул и разжал руки. И всего-то? Стоило только вежливо попросить? Точно с ветки долбанулся, белка поганая.

Роше стянул с края кровати мелкую подушку и еле сдержался, чтобы не показать средний палец.

Ему нужно было убраться отсюда и все переосмыслить, потому как вся, вообще нахрен вся операция пошла не по плану. Хорошо, плана не было. В идеале бы сначала Йорвет свалил куда подальше, но Роше понимал, что никуда тот не свалит и продолжит любоваться, как Роше позорится. Правда, в этом и крылась загвоздка — несмотря на их положение, одноглазый мудак вел себя совсем не как мудак. Почему?

На минутку, они приходились друг другу злейшими врагами. В их исполнении актом милосердия могла стать быстрая смерть и никак не помощь с преодолением истерик.

Хорошо, у Роше было достаточно сил, чтобы признать — у него случилась истерика. Йорвет помог ему справиться. Вот. Вот что было не так!

— Ты не убил меня.

— Начинаю об этом жалеть.

Йорвет тоже поменял положение. Сел на ноги, сцепил руки в замок, сложил на треклятые колени. Еще и глаз прикрыл, курва. А что, если Роше достанет сейчас стрелу или кинжал и прирежет его? 

— Ты, может, все-таки свалишь? — он еще раз попробовал без особой надежды. — Спасибо, блядь, и все такое, но как бы… — он указал на себя, на Йорвета, обвел комнату рукой, чтобы показать, где они находятся.

Что еще сказать? Немного не та обстановка, чтобы попиздеть за жизнь и порасспрашивать, зачем они тут и что делают.

— Боишься за свою драгоценную девственность? — хмыкнул Йорвет и открыл глаз.

— Да пошел ты! — вот так всегда, блядь, хочешь по-хорошему, а в итоге тебя кто-то хватает за зад.

— Dh’oine, думаешь, я таких, как ты, на своем веку не перевидал? Зачем ты вообще полез, если такой нежный? — ...и Йорвет продолжал его успокаивать?

Или бесить? По крайней мере, Роше чувствовал себя просто великолепно: хорошо дышалось, ничего не чесалось, голова не болела, кричать хотелось полноценными словами, а не звуками.

— Ничего я не нежный.

Роше немного запутался. Много. Что сейчас происходит? Так не должно быть, не у них.

— Мы друг друга убить пытаемся, — напомнил Роше, чтобы отвлечься, и тут же прикусил язык.

Он-то сейчас просто настоящий убийца, главное, чтобы подушка с хера не слетела. Йорвет пару раз моргнул, поджал губы и выдохнул. Да пресвятая, блядь, Мелитэле, когда этот день уже закончится? И мадам Роза там, наверное, извелась уже вся, раз никто не выходит. Или злорадствует, мол, раз долго сидят, значит, ебутся. Почему он вообще об этом думает?

Наконец Йорвет на что-то решился. Встал с колен, выпрямился, свысока посмотрел на Роше, подошел к окну, через которое попал сюда, запер ставни и вернулся нависать. За это время Роше успел сесть на кровать и вынуть из барона стрелу. Йорвет посмотрел на вынутый вместе со стрелой глаз и усмехнулся довольно, будто бы только этого и ждал. Совсем там охуел, мозгоправ доморощенный. Видел он таких, как Роше, конечно.

— Мне неприятно это признавать, но у меня… — Йорвет вдруг запнулся и нахмурился. — Вы, dh’oine… — еще раз попробовал он и тоже замолчал. — Твой вид заставил… — Роше наблюдал, но все еще не понимал, чего от него хотят.

Надо же, не только у него проблемы. Только с чем? Не стрелы же он испугался. И что не так с его видом? Понятно, что все, только Йорвету до этого какое дело?

— Я стану твоим первым, — наконец-то озвучили ему.

Роше на мгновение замер. Может, истерика еще не прошла, вот ему и кажется всякое дерьмо?

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — продолжил Йорвет и начал отстегивать свои доспехи.

Нет, не послышалось. Это Йорвет сошел с ума, не Роше.

Он проследил как доспех падает на пол, и вернулся к лицу Йорвета — страдающему и, кажется, немного покрасневшему.

— Конечно не причинишь, потому что нахер пойдешь.

— Dh’oine, только потому что это ты, мне бы не хотелось твоей смерти. В таком месте и в таком виде, — Йорвет брезгливо обвел комнату взглядом. — И я бы с удовольствием ушел отсюда, но у меня… — он снова запнулся и подумал еще раз. — но мое тело нашло… решило, что ты привлекательный.

Роше мысленно повторил фразу про себя, перевел с хитровыебанного эльфского на нормальный человеческий и только потом осознал.

— У тебя на меня хер встал? — уточнил он, и лицо Йорвета недовольно скривилось.

— Да, dh’oine, именно так, — вздохнул он, но не перестал раздеваться. — Сегодня мы не будем друг друга убивать. Можешь считать это платой за свою жизнь и за мое молчание.

Блядь, а вот это был удар ниже пояса. Это что его тут, шантажировать пытались? И ведь, курва одноглазая, даже не останавливался, снимал броню так уверенно, будто бы и правда верил, что они сейчас потрахаются.

— Не смей, — процедил Роше и вяло кинулся в него стрелой.

Йорвет даже не стал ее ловить. Она упала под ноги и он, не глядя, отпнул ее подальше. Роше проследил за тем, как стрела откатывается к окну. Только, блядь, порадовался, что все будет хорошо. Нихуя у него и его дырки не будет хорошо. И выбора-то особого нет. Роше не убил его сразу, а Йорвет давно уже мог убить его сам и трахнуть еще не остывший труп. Это получается, все к этому и шло?

Когда Йорвет закончил раздеваться, Роше без слов потянулся к заготовленной подушке с кинжалом.

— Я отрежу тебе яйца, — он выставил его перед собой, но угроза не возымела эффекта.

Роше со вздохом вложил оружие в протянутую руку. Член Йорвета качнулся от движения и Роше отвернулся. Кровь снова застучала в висках. Блядь, его все-таки выебут. Он не сопротивлялся, когда с его бедер убрали подушку, только закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть.

— Dh’oine, — позвал Йорвет, и Роше заторможенно повернулся. — Помоги мне.

Его за руку подняли с кровати и указали на труп, о котором Роше уже и думать забыл.

— Что, голова в яйца упираться будет? — усмехнулся он, но Йорвет не стал как всегда, кривиться.

— Я собираюсь сделать так, что тебе понравится. Мне нужно место.

Роше еще раз усмехнулся. Вдвоем они стащили барона на пол, Йорвет откинул пропитавшееся кровью одеяло и указал на кровать. Роше залез и неловко подтянул к груди ноги. Хотелось пнуть Йорвета, да посильнее, никакой благодарности за "спасение" не было и в помине. Вот уж спасибо, защитил, блядь, молодец какой.

С другой стороны, это же Йорвет. Вернон Роше не может бояться Йорвета, ни голого, ни одетого. Так что правда, чего он как целка мнется. А, точно, он и есть целка. Ладно, ебаться, так ебаться, но только на его условиях!

— Эй, любовничек, — он уперся в грудь Йорвета, но тот, вместо того, чтобы остановиться, обхватил затянутую в ткань ступню и несильно сжал ее.

Нет, он не такие условия хотел. Роше попытался выдернуть стопу из рук, но Йорвет перехватил его ногу под коленом и положил на свое плечо. Нет, это не те условия, не те!

— Позволь раздеть тебя? — спросил зачем-то Йорвет.

Роше вздрогнул. Что этот мудень задумал? Нахрена, если все, что нужно, открыто?

— Моя дырка в полном доступе, — уточнил он, и Йорвет снова скривился.

— Тебе не нужно это бесполезное тряпье.

Ну охуеть, раскомандовался тут. Вообще-то Роше было нужно это “бесполезное тряпье”. Больше одежды, больше… защиты, наверное. Хотя кого он обманывал? Только самого себя. Да и унизительно это как-то, только дырку оголять.

— Хер с тобой, снимай, — он скрестил руки на груди и ошарашенно вперился в него взглядом.

Йорвет, блядская белка Йорвет, вместо ответа посмотрел ему в глаза и, не отворачиваясь, поцеловал в лодыжку. Это что, блядь, такое было?! Роше посильнее дернул ногой и спустил ее с плеча.

— Давай без этой хуйни? — предложил он.

Нет, нет, нет. Ебаться! Просто ебаться! Без прелюдий! Без ласки! Без нежности! У Йорвета встал, он присунет Роше и будет молчать о том, что здесь было. Все. Конец плана. Вот все условия Роше!

— Нет, — Йорвет опять его проигнорировал.

Потянулся к его шее, но вместо того, чтобы наконец-то придушить, дернул завязки на воротнике.

— Ты кончишь.

— Не хочу. Мне не нравится член в заднице.

— Конечно, не нравится, — согласно кивнул Йорвет. — Ты же не… — он скривился, будто бы Роше снова заматерился, и перевел все его высокие цели в свои приземленные человеческие, но продолжил, — ты же не пидор, верно? Поэтому мне придется очень сильно постараться, чтобы мы оба остались довольны.

Лицо его оказалось близко-близко к лицу Роше, да так, что никуда от его взгляда не деться. Роше сглотнул, испуганно подумал, что охреневшая курва его поцелует, но тот как-то плавно съехал вниз и поцеловал под челюстью, в освободившуюся от воротника шею.

— Щекотно, — выдохнул Роше.

— Это хорошо, — ответил Йорвет и продолжил ласкать его от шеи до уха.

Ушам внимание понравилось. Роше бросило в дрожь, и он случайно схватил Йорвета за плечо. Тот осторожно погладил его пальцы, и Роше часто задышал, безуспешно продолжая биться над вопросом, зачем это все Йорвету. Враги не хотят сделать врагу приятно. Враги трахаются, а не… а не… а не любовью занимаются.

Роше не хотел, чтобы Йорвет занимался с ним любовью, но его не спрашивали. Гладили неспешно по бедрам, залезали под жилетку, вжимались пахом в пах, так, чтобы возбуждение Йорвета утыкалось прямо в лобок. Роше посмотрел вниз и закатил глаза. Охренеть, и этот одноглазый мудень с таким каменным стояком еще и не торопился. Можно ли считать победой то, что ты возбудил своего врага?

Йорвет потянул завязки спереди жилета и развел полы в стороны. Роше глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Почему на него не могли просто подрочить? Ну хоть на лицо, на волосы, просто подрочить!

Может быть, это какая-то особая пытка, чтобы Роше потом умер от позора? А то как же, получил под врагом удовольствие. А сам же и ругался на тех бордельных мальчиков. Бордельных мужиков, точнее. Йорвет потерся бедрами и заставил немного приподняться, чтобы снять жилетку. Свободный от одежды, Роше откинулся обратно на подушки и положил ноги по бокам Йорвета. Не сопротивлялся, как послушная шлюха, прямо. Немного смущало, что член, маленький предатель, не остался безучастным и поднялся под ласками. Теперь не было никакой победы — Йорвет возбудился и Роше возбудился, честная ничья.

В конце концов, его не насиловали так, как это могло быть — с заламыванием рук, разбитым носом и порванной дыркой. Йорвет провел обеими руками по его груди и пошел ниже, по животу, бедрам, ногам, остановился, только почувствовав под пальцами ткань чулок. Ему и правда нравилось все это? Роше лениво протянул левую ногу и положил ее на йорветово плечо.

— Раздевай уж.

Вместо ответа Йорвет довольно усмехнулся, заставил упереться стопой себе в грудь, как до этого, а затем, когда чулок улетел в кучу к жилету, снова поцеловал в лодыжку. И так медленно, сука, с чувством, что Роше сам с себя охренел, потому как не понял, что именно ему понравилось — то, что ему ноги целуют или то, что это делает Йорвет. Он стиснул член в руке, испугавшись, что кончит раньше времени, но Йорвет мягко отвел ее и положил на простыню.

Со вторым чулком он решил поиграться. Вел поцелуями от следа врезавшейся в кожу кромки ниже, к колену, по гладко выбритой ноге, еще ниже, к тыльной части стопы. Роше поджал пальцы, испытывая неловкость и подумал что хотя бы не зря брил ноги. По правде, хотелось уже потрахаться, а не продолжать плавиться от смущения, но говорить об этом он не собирался. Йорвет, наверное, сам все понял, потому как вернулся с поцелуями обратно на шею, а затем подхватил Роше под колени и опустил пониже, раскрывая. Хорошо, что не рассматривал, а все продолжал пялиться в напряженное лицо Роше.

— Расслабься.

— Сам расслабься, — фыркнул Роше и нахмурился.

Ладно, не вышло потрахаться на его условиях, так пусть хоть этот мудак завалит и молча пялится своим глазом дебильным.

Глазом.

Роше подался вперед и попытался снять йорветов платок. Пальцы только слегка коснулись ткани — Йорвет отклонил голову назад.

— Сними.

— Нет.

— Сними, блядь, — настоял он.

Это показалось важным. Он голый и полностью раскрытый перед Йорветом. Ему нужна была ответная услуга.

Йорвет подумал с несколько секунд, а затем медленно качнулся вперед. Роше чувствовал, как напряглись руки, удерживающие его колени. Йорвет хмурился, но покрутил головой, помогая снять с себя платок, отвел в сторону взгляд. Ну подумаешь, дырка вместо глаза, нашел, чего стыдиться. Жаль, что это сделал не Роше. Кем был тот урод, у которого хватило на это сил? Йорвет был врагом Роше, и его смерть принадлежала ему.

Он дотронулся до края шрама. Йорвет мотнул было головой, но вернулся обратно, позволяя делать Роше все, что тот пожелает. Вот так. Теперь у них снова была ничья — оба залезли и разворошили больные места друг друга.

— Я там… — Роше помял платок в руках, провел кончиком пальца по перу, взъерошивая бородку. — У меня там… в общем, все готово уже, суй.

— О, — выдохнул Йорвет, но не стал насмехаться.

Будь Роше на его месте, обязательно спросил, сколько пальцев он в себя пихал, и назвал пидором. Йорвет был… благороднее, что ли.

Он снова сжался и постарался расслабиться, когда в анус ткнулась соскользнувшая под яйца головка. Хах, умник. Думал вот так с разбегу засадить?

— Да придержи его уже, — выдохнул он, когда ему надоела возня между ног.

И так неловко, а тут еще вертят своим хреном во все стороны. Йорвет не стал спорить, обхватил себя у основания и протолкнулся сразу на всю длину. Роше такой подставы не ожидал. Все ж было как в сказке, блядь, и погладили, и поцеловали, и успокоили. И хер во всю жопу засунули, сразу, будто он убегать куда-то собирался. Он выгнулся, но героически сцепил зубы, не хватало еще, чтобы на крик кто-нибудь прибежал. А если прибежит эта бордель-маман, так тут хоть вешайся, она же еще и советы, небось, давать начнет. Йорвет, наверное, тоже так подумал, вжал ладонь в его рот и держал так, пока не получил кулаком по плечу.

— Ты говна кусок! — просипел Роше. — Я же порвусь!

— Не порвешься, — уверенно ответил Йорвет, а затем наклонился низко-низко, к самому его уху, и спросил. — На сколько пальцев ты себя трахнул, dh’oine?

— Ах ты мразь! — он замахнулся для удара, но Йорвет будто того и ждал, подхватил под коленями, опять дернул на себя, и задвигался быстро-быстро, чтобы Роше ничего не оставалось, кроме как заскулить в прикушенную ладонь. — Сука! Чтоб у тебя хуй отсох!

— Когда-нибудь… но сначала… я тебя выебу… — Йорвет сбивался, но не останавливался.

От усердия он весь аж вспотел. И от его терпеливого ожидания нихрена не осталось, будто он только и ждал, когда может засадить и сорваться. Роше пытался подвигать бедрами, зажаться, да сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Йорвет перестал так двигаться. Так… слишком быстро. Ново. Хорошо. Вот с хорошо была самая главная проблема, потому что… в смысле, блядь, хорошо? Хер в жопе — это не хорошо!

Роше согнули пополам, прижали колени к груди и навалились сверху. Йорвет, придурок, даже уперся ногами в простыню, то ли пытался сломать Роше хребет, то ли пытался дотрахать через кровать до пола. Роше взвыл от напора и, чтобы немного спасти собственную гордость и не кончить от одного только члена внутри, сжал лежащий на животе член. Теперь хоть не так обидно было и при желании можно было убедить себя, что кончил Роше, долго, далеко, блядь, и много, исключительно от дрочки.

Ладно, чего после такого себя обманывать. Вернон Роше — кажется, пидорас. Но Йорвет — пидорас еще больший.

— Когда меня будут спрашивать о самых проблемных целках... — задумчиво начал Йорвет, когда скатился с него на бок и отдышался.

Роше покосился на него приоткрытым глазом. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, из дырки лениво вытекала сперма, и двигаться совсем не было желания. Слушать бредни одноглазого придурка тоже не хотелось, но Роше промолчал. Говорить тоже было лень.

— Я буду говорить о Леське из Махакама, которую не мог пробить дважды. У нее там какая-то патология была, суешь ей, а целка растягивается и не рвется, — Роше не знал зачем ему нужна эта информация, но следующая фраза расставила все на свои места. — Но думать буду о тебе. Bloede dh’oine! — зашипел Йорвет и схватился за нос.

Роше отряхнул кулак и недобро прищурился. Подумаешь, выебали. Что теперь, пойти повеситься? Не дождутся. И унижать себя он тоже не даст.

— Еще раз целкой назовешь, я тебе второй глаз выколю, — пообещал он и отдал платок.

Йорвет не сразу принял его. Посверлил с минуту взглядом, а затем рассмеялся. Роше тоже стало смешно. Они завалились обратно и лежали, пока не надоело.

— Я никому не расскажу, я помню, — пообещал Йорвет, когда оделся и открыл ставни.

— Уж надеюсь, — Роше выдрал с кровати простыню и замотался в нее, чтобы торчали только ступни и голова.

Хрен с ним, с нарядом Веснушки. Пора было валить отсюда, звать отряд и избавляться от трупа. И проверить, может ребята успели кого схватить, пока он тут… в кровать вжимался. Пиздец, и кому такое расскажешь? Роше посмотрел на мертвого барона. Надо будет вставить глаз на место и сунуть вместо стрелы кинжал, иначе будет много вопросов. Больше, чем его ожидает. Роше содрогнулся, представляя, как мадам Роза будет ехидничать.

Ну и хуй с ней. Пусть ванну готовит.

Он подобрал забытую стрелу и окликнул Йорвета. Тот поймал ее и, не глядя, запихнул в колчан. Спасибо ему сказать, что ли. Роше переступил с ноги на ногу и поджал натертый анус. Да нет, перебьется.

Роше закрыл ставни и поплелся на выход. Главное — не забыть поднять Бьянке жалованье. И себе.


End file.
